Trouble in Paradise
by Hopelessly and Truely Romantic
Summary: Zoey and Chase are finally together & everything's perfect. How long can it last? A summer set in beautiful Maui tests the new relationship with some real drama. What lies ahead for everyone’s favorite couple? 1st chapters pure CZ fluff. will have QL
1. Prologue: Traveling

Trouble in Paradise: Zoey and Chase are finally together and everything seems perfect. But really, how long can it last? A summer set in beautiful Maui tests the new relationship with jealousies, lies and drama. What lies ahead for everyone's favorite couple? WARNING The first couple chapters are pure ZC fluff 3 (will have some QL)

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Note from the author: Hello everyone! This is my first Chase/Zoey fic and is just me, fooling around and practicing my righting skills. This is just a nice light piece, not something i'm going to take seriously, it's just for fun. Tell me if you like it or don't like it (and why) and also if you'd like me to continue. Please read and review! Thanks :)

* * *

An orange light streamed through the small square window, catching the golden, sun-kissed strands around her face. She smiled softly, her blue eyes brightening as she stared at the breathtaking sight. Her skin glowed; she was already perfectly tan from the long summer days at PCA, a place where the sun never seemed to stop shinning. How he had missed this.

"Wow," Zoey whispered staring out at the magnificent sunset. The beautiful orange glow spilled out into the sky, catching on the clouds like fire.

"Wow." Chase agreed, yet his eyes lingered on her awe-inspired face rather than the setting sun. His left arm rested lightly around her shoulder, his hand hanging off in a very relaxed way. How comfortably they could just sit together was still amazing to him. Everything just felt so right.

"I can't wait till we get to Maui" Zoey said, turning away from the plane window to look up at her boyfriend. He quickly looked down as his lap, embarrassed to be caught staring at her. Unfazed, Zoey yawned sleepily before snuggling closer into him, resting her head against his chest. Butterfly erupted inside Chase's stomach, a feeling he could not suppress when ever he was with her. "Are you excited?" Her eyes closed as she asked this.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome." He answered quietly, looking down at her sleepy head with pure adoration. To tell the truth, he was perfectly content to spend the rest of his life on the 16 hour flight to Hawaii if it meant he could hold her this close forever. Her breathing soon become a slow, even rhythm and he knew she was asleep.

"Would you like anything, a pillow perhaps?" A stewardess whispered to Chase as she walked down the aisle, minding the sleeping Zoey in his arms.

Chase tore his eyes away for only a moment, looking up into the lady's care-worn face. He rested his bushy head against the back of his chair, the warm smile characteristically lopsided on his face. "No thank you Ma'am," As the woman left to care for the other passengers, He looked back down at Zoey's head, leaned down, and pressed his lips against her hair. She smelled sweet, beachy, and with just a hint of citrus. Orange perhaps, he fathomed, still mesmerized by her beauty and sweet, caring nature. Nothing could make this moment better, he thought, faintly wondering why anyone would think they needed anything anymore. They had each other, and in his eyes, that would be all they'd ever need. As he let his own head loll off to the side, resting against Zoey's golden locks, he smiled, mumbling two very small, very quiet words.

"We're perfect."


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

AN:Thanks guys for the reviews, I'm glad people aren't sickened by the sugary-sweet Chase and Zoey fluff I'm writing :). Spread the word around to your CZ fluff-lovin' friends, because the more readers, the more tempted I am to write. (And sourapple52196, I was touched by your comment! Thank you!)

Also, I'd like to apologize ahead of time because I know I promised drama, but that probably won't come till the couple has settled into their lifestyle at the resort (that not being for another couple of chapters). But I promise you, it's going to be good. So I guess you'll just have to keep on reading! Till then!

H&TR

P.S-Yes this chapter's wicked short, but the next one's pretty long 'cause it introduces some new characters and gives an over view of the setting and all, so bear with me!

* * *

Chapter 1- Arrival

"Oh my god!" Zoey enthused, her eyes wide and mouth agape. The two stood awestruck at the Shamberle's grand entrance, drinking in the magnificent scenery. The sun shone brightly on the eccentric marble fountain out front, its water sparkling in the brilliant light. Palm trees surrounding the Spanish-inspired resort swayed gracefully in the warm summer breeze and tropical birds sang from the rich vegetation nearby. "It's _beautiful_!"

"Yeah…you are…" Chase answered distractedly, with eyes only for his girlfriend. Realizing the mistake, his head snapped around to look at the hotel, a blush creeping up his neck involuntarily. "I mean, it is! Um, yeah, the hotel's great. Really great." However, it was too late. She had caught him in the act and was now giggling that sweet, genuine laugh of hers. He couldn't help but join in. It was so infectious.

"C'mon Chase," Zoey said between laughs, a wide grin spreading across her face. Hoisting the pink carry on over her shoulder, she laughed again, pulling her suit case along as she headed for the large entrance doors.

"Right." He mumbled, still embarrassed but grinning all the same. Chase lifted his backpack off the ground and pulled his own suit case across the sandy floor, following in her wake. As he caught up to his girlfriend, his smile widened and he kissed her head again, enjoying the scent of that nice, summery shampoo she used. Zoey turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips as she leaned towards the bushy haired boy. Sparks flew and fireworks erupted as her lips lightly pressed against chase's and she laced her fingers though his. However, as she was about to pull away he leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment of pure and perfect bliss, they broke apart, beaming at each other with affectionate eyes. Zoey moved in closer, her breath caressing his cheek as she whispered softly in his ear.

"Race ya."

Suddenly, His hands fell limply to his side as Zoey pulled away, laughing and running ahead, suit case rolling along side her and flip flops smacking against the sand-dusted concrete. A moment passed before he realized what was happening and a lopsided grin cracked across his features. "Oh, you're dead!" He shouted after her, sprinting to catch up. She had quite the head start and was able to turn around and smile at him, shouting "You're gonna have to catch me first, slow poke!" She stuck her tongue out playfully before screaming, for she had realized he was gaining in speed. She began running again, her laughter loud and carefree. His grinned widened as he chased after her, the same way he had always been chasing her, ever since the first time they met. Only this time, it was different. This time, she was finally his.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Don't forget to Read and REVIEW! Kthanxbye :)

H&TR


	3. Chapter 2: The Tour

AN:Okay, I just have to say THANK YOU to all my readers, it makes me so happy that you guys actually like what I'm writing! My creative writing teacher was wicked harsh on my last assignment and seeing all the reviews and favorites and alerts really brightened my day. So please, keep reading and review if you can! You guys are the best :)

And also, sorry, I know this chapter's kind of long and tedious and bland, but I felt like I needed to explain their living quarters a little so you guys get a sense of what's up. So, bear with me for this chapter and I promise you'll get a little preview of the drama-to-come in the next chapter. Till then!

H&TR

* * *

Chapter 2-The tour

"Okay, and _this,_" a bored looking bell hop said, gesturing to a large, dark wooden hut towards the far end of the resort. It was a plain and ordinary shack, surrounded by palm trees and soft, white sand. The hotel's private beach could be seen behind it, though it was hard to tell from such a distance. Most of the hut was blocked out by the resort's exotic-looking pool and beautiful jungle landscape, so guests wouldn't have to see something so homely on their beautiful dream vacations "This will be your living quarters. There is no heating, accessible electricity or running water. Any questions?" The bell hop turned to look at Zoey and Chase, who were silently having a conversation with their eyes. They looked at each other weakly; brows furrowed slightly, a frown on their lips. As Chase turned towards their tour guide, he opened his mouth, an intended question nearly jumping from his lips when he was cut across in a flat voice. "And no, unless you are a _paying_ customer, you may not have a hotel room."

Crestfallen, Chase turned back to Zoey and shrugged. She sighed in response and the two followed the bell hop towards the hut, dragging their bags without much enthusiasm. Their 'tour guide' was older than them by about three or four years, with inky black hair and grey, tired eyes. His big nose was sun burnt, as well as the part of his forearms exposed from the rolled up sleeves. He was sweaty and dull looking, but with a good built and muscular arms. A plastic name tag was fastened to the front of his royal blue uniform, reading in bold, professional letters TED. Ted pointed towards a small, tiki shaped hut at the end of the larger residential shack and said "Those are the washrooms. You are permitted to change and shower there every morning at 7 am, and every evening at 9. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah, actually—" Zoey tried but was cut off again.

"Okay, moving on." Ted said loudly, his voice still flat and uninterested. The three of them walked the long trek to the larger hut in silent, Chase making silly faces and gestures to make Zoey laugh. She stifled a giggle or two every now and then, causing Ted to face them, suspicion burning in his narrowed eyes. Once they neared the sleeping quarters, Ted pulled roughly on it's wooden door, an effortless gesture for it was very light. They walked into a big, open and scarcely decorated room. Worn-looking couches surrounded a bamboo coffee table in the center, and the place was littered with expired magazines and sun block containers. A battery-operated radio was placed carelessly on the table, its bent antenna looking less-than-promising. "This is the lounge area." Chase glanced around, noting the thatched roof above, the meekly spinning ceiling fan and the tropical print carpet underneath their feet. "Workers are permitted to lounge here whenever they are off shift. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one!" Zoey nearly shouted, determined to not be ignored. Ted sighed irritability, a grimace on his sun burnt face.

"Does it directly involve the lounge area part of the tour?" He asked in that same, bored tone.

"Um, no—"

"Then I'm sorry, but I just can't answer it. Moving on." He didn't sound too sincere.

"But, hey, wait! Okay, here's one about the lounge room!" Zoey said loudly, pointing towards the mini refrigerator and outdated Television in the corner. "How come those are here? I thought you said this place had no electricity."

"I said it had no _accessible _electricity. If you were paying attention, you would have known that. This building has to run on some means of power. How else would the ceiling fans work? Moving on." He led them over to the right side of the room where another light-weight door stood. He swung it open, leading them into a very long, empty, hallway-like room. Single sized cots were pushed up against the dark wooden walls, their ends all pointing towards the center. Between each bed was a small, bamboo night stand with a drawer and a cubby and above that was a small, square and shade-less window. The floor was carpeted with the same, tropical design as in the lounge area and the ceilings were that same thatched material. There were ceiling fans in the center, separated evenly between every couple of beds. "These are the sleeping quarters. Lights out is at 10 o'clock sharp. There will be no moving of the furniture or anything of that sort. Any questions?" Before Zoey or Chase even had a chance to open their mouths he cut them off.

"Good. Moving on. There is a public phone right next to the door," He said lamely, pointing towards the outdated phone hooked up to the wall. "And a clock above it. Wake up is at 6:45 am, and will be signaled by a loud bullhorn. Any questions? Moving on."

"Are we in a Hawaiian paradise, or prison?" Chase muttered in Zoey's ear, causing her laugh loudly. She smacked a hand over her mouth, unable to keep from giggling. Ted turned around to eye them suspiciously, though still leading them to their beds. When he did so, the pair was innocently looking around, as if curious about their new living arrangements.

"Okay," Ted glanced at the clip board in his hand. "These are the beds you two were assigned. I don't care who sleeps where, fight it out amongst yourselves, but you are required to share the nightstand. Your belongings can go in the drawer, the cubbies, under the bed or in your locker, which will be on the chart in the washroom." The beds were on the left side of the room and the soft beach landscape was visible from the tiny window between their cots. "Any questions? Good. The dinning hall," He pointed to the very end of the room to another wooden door. "Is through there. Food will be served between 7:30 to 8 am, 11 through 12:30 in the afternoon and 8 to 9:30 pm. Meals will be posted on the bulletin board," He pointed to the wall next to the dinning hall door. "You are not required to eat in there. It is, however, encouraged for the meals are part of your benefits. That means they're free. Any questions?"

Ted turned lazily back to the couple, ignoring their slightly overwhelmed expressions. "Good. Okay, Sony," He said, his finger loosely pointed towards the blonde.

"It's Zoey." She corrected him irritably, crossing her arms.

"Yeah whatever. Mindy is going to come and teach you about your job in about," He checked his wristwatch "15 minutes. And the same goes for you bushy head."

"Hey, I have a name you know! It's Chase--"

"Yeah, whatever. Chad will come for you in about 15. Any questions?"

The two just looked at each other hopelessly before turning back to Ted, their mouth open in one last attempt to ask a question. It was a useless. "Good." Ted smiled in satisfactory before swerving on his heel and heading back through the lounge door. "And good luck." He called lamely over his shoulder before disappearing through the door.

Zoey let the bag drop from her arms as she fell back onto the left bed, sighing, already exhausted with information. "I call this bed." She said with a smile, closing her eyes.

"Not fair, I wanted that one." Chase said, smirking as he sat down on the right bed, peeling his backpack off.

"Really?" Zoey lifted her head curiously to look at him.

"Yes really. And I'm willing to fight you for it too."

"Oh really?" Zoey smiled, catching on to the playful tone in his voice. "Too bad I'm not willing to give it up." She sighed in a melodramatic voice, still smiling as she rested her head back down. All of a sudden she was withering on the bed, twisting and giggling as Chase began to tickle her profusely. "Stop! Stop! _Stop!_ " She begged breathlessly between fits of uncontrollable giggles. She shrieked with laughter, a wild and joyful sound. "_Please!_"

"Nope! Not until you give me the bed!" Chase laughed, grinning as he continued to tickle her sides.

"Never!" She chocked out but her laughing increased and her defenses weakened. "Okay—okay fine!" she laughed some more "Take the bed! Take it!" The tickling subsided as she said this and soon she was just gasping for air.

"Glad we could work this out." Chase said, grinning victoriously.

"No fair. You caught me when my guard was down." Zoey pouted jokingly, sitting up with her arms crossed.

"You're right." Chase nodded, sitting back down on the right bed. "Being the good boyfriend that I am, I'll let you have the left bed."

"Nope. You won it. Now get off my bed." Zoey said, pushing against his chest, trying to knock him off. Instead, he fell downwards onto the cot, pulling her along on top of him. They were laughing again, the sound mirthful and carefree.

"Nah, Zoe, I insist." Chase said, wrapping his arms around her warm body, unable to suppress the grin from widening on his face.

"Well, if you say so…" She mumbled into his shirt, her eyes looking up at his. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up towards his face. Zoey then leaned in slowly, her eyes closing as she did so. Chase could feel his own drooping as her lips were just inches away from his.

"Zoey? Chase? Helloooooooo? Like, Anyone here?" A Teenage girl's voice called out. Surprised, Chase sprung up right, hitting Zoey in the forehead and causing her to fall off of him and onto the ground.

"Ah!" Was all she managed before hitting the floor.

"Oh god, Zoey! I'm sorry!" Chase yelled hastily, helping her up.

"Ugh…it's okay, I'm fine." She said reassuringly as he pulled her to her feet. Both of them were rubbing their foreheads as a short, peppy brunette bobbed her head into the sleeping quarters, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, did I like, come at a bad time?" She asked, the practiced smile not faltering from her large lips.

"No!" The couple answered quickly, Zoey snapping around to face the new comer.

"Oh good!" The girl entered the room, still grinning. "Like, come on in Chad, they're over here!" She called over her shoulder before hurrying towards the bewildered pair. "I'm Mindy by the way, Mindy Monroe." She shook both of their hands enthusiastically. "Like, I know what you're thinking, 'Is she, like, related to Marylyn Monroe?' and let me like, stop you there before rumors start to spread. No, I'm not, but oh god I wish I was! Wouldn't that, like, be _so_ cool? If I was like, related to such a famous celebrity? But no, I'm not. It's too bad. It like, really is." She was a very fast talker, with a thick valley girl accent, always twisting her pony tail in a loop around her finger. "Oh, and this is Chad," She said, gesturing towards the tan, shirtless guy joining them. He had long, bleach blonde hair and sun tan lotion smudged onto his nose.

"Hey," he greeted them with a hand raised in a slight wave, nodding his head.

"Anyway, you like, probably have like, TONS of questions and there is like, so much to teach you in like, such a small amount of time! Zoey," She reached out and grabbed an overwhelmed Zoey's wrist. "You'll come with me to the pool side cabana where I can teach you all you'll ever need to know about serving juices and snack foods and other fun stuff! And Chase," she pointed to him then jerked her hand towards the tall blonde boy on her left. "You'll, like, go with Chad and he'll like, bring you to life guard training! Okay? Okay? Cool!" She began dragging Zoey towards the dinning hall door, jabbering away, a thousand words a minute. "You're gonna like, love it here I promise, It's like, so much fun, and it's like, such a relaxed working environment—"

Chase watched them go, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Zoey turn back, mouthing the words "Help me!" over her shoulder as she was being pulled away. Chase smiled, running a hand over his bushy head of hair. He had a feeling this was going to be a _very_ interesting summer vacation.

* * *

Yes i know, it was a very long and uneventful chapter, but it's setting the scenery! I'm the author and I felt like it was neccesary. So :P

Review! :)

H&TR


	4. Chapter 3: Training

AN: Hey guys! Sorry, i know it's been a while since i upated, but schools been pretty hectic lately, so these next couple chapters are going to be a little more spread out. And again, thank you all for the reveiws, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D

Oh, btw, i'm kind of rushing to submit this because i have to go somewhere, so i didn't get a chance to edit it or anything, so sorry if somethings don't make sense or there are like a bizillion spelling mistakes! Haha, anyway, please read and review!

H&TR

* * *

Chapter 3-Training

"Okay, dude," Chad, the laidback instructor sighed, frowning at Chase. "You're gonna have to get_ in_ the water to be a life guard. That means you're gonna have to take your shirt off sometime."

"Right…" Chase nodded understandingly, but still kept his arms crossed protectively around his chest. The two were standing at the pool's edge, Chase looking into the chlorinated water with apprehension. It was a looming dark blue; clear, cool yet slightly unnerving, the way it swayed in that surreal, peaceful rhythm. He had never seen such a perfect body of water.

Chase tore his gaze away from his glassy reflection, examining the exotic-looking area. Instead of the normal tile-like floor panels, cool and slippery under his feet, this area was covered in smooth, flat pieces of cobblestone, ones that fit together perfectly and made no noticeable bumps or cracks when walked on. The floor blended into a sandy beach, with bamboo lounge chairs and side tables placed evenly apart. Surrounding that was thick jungle underbrush, palm trees, plants and other means of vegetation. Wild and vibrant flowers poked out for the guests viewing pleasure and colorful birds sang from their artificially constructed homes. If one looked back through the trees, a beautiful ocean landscape could be seen. Right behind the tall, bamboo lifeguards chair, a sandy path curved into the "jungle" and lead to the hotel's private beach. They really were in paradise.

"Dude, its just water. Nothing to be scared of, man." Chad said reassuringly, kicking the deep blue surface lightly with his big tan foot. Chase winced as droplets of pool water sprinkled his arms. It wasn't the water he was scared of. Oh no. It was something much more terrifying than that. His head automatically snapped towards the very left end of the pool, where the jungle landscape surrounded a large Tiki Hut Cabana. Zoey stood there, her golden locks shinning in the soft candle's glow provided by the bug lights, her face bewildered as a petite brunette gabbed her ear off. She seemed to feel Chases gaze on her, for she looked up, smiled at him and rolled those beautiful blue eyes. He grinned, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he vaguely wondered what she was thinking.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"This is so confusing…" Zoey thought to her self as she tried, _again, _to understand what Mindy was saying. Mindy was a very fast talker and the fact that she said "like" every few seconds didn't make it any easier for Zoey to understand.

"Okay, so what I do is like, use this cute little rhyme I like, made up one day, to like, help me remember how to make a Fruit Smoothie Surprise." The short teenager said happily, pointing to the fruit baskets under the counter as she sang. "Bananas and kiwis, strawberries too. Apples and mangos for me and you! Freshly squeezed orange juice, three cubes of ice. Now add a papaya to make it nice! Blend it all together, oh what fun! Now there's a smoothie for everyone!" Mindy beamed, obviously very proud of her cheesy little rhyme. "Like, super cute, right?"

"Oh, um, Adorable!" Zoey said with forced enthusiasm, smiling at Mindy in fear for her sanity. She wanted to sneak another look at Chase but made herself pay attention as her energetic instructor explained an acronym for making a Cabana Banana Ice Cream Sundae.

When she finished explaining some of the more popular desserts, Mindy looked expectantly at Zoey, handing her a royal blue visor with shiny gold letters across the top. It read "The Shamberle".

"I think you, like, totally deserved this."

"Oh. Thank you." Zoey said, accepting the hat with a weary smile. She looked up at the sky to see dusk was taking form on the purple clouds above them. Already, all this information was causing her to feel exhausted. "Does this mean my training is over?" She asked hopefully, dreaming of a hot meal and a nice, long shower.

"Not quite! We still have LOTS to do! I mean, you've like, only practiced making three drinks and you like, still have to learn how to use the blender!"

"I think I know how to use—"

"Well, we'll just like, have to see!" Mindy was a very peppy person. Perhaps a little too peppy.

"Okay, where's the blender?" Zoey asked politely, attempting to keep the bite out of her words.

"Ah, ah, ah! We still have to like, work on your hot dog making skills." Zoey moaned, closing her eyes to keep her cool. This was getting to be a bit much.

"Hey, Ladies" Zoey snapped her eyes open to see two very tan guys stroll by, surf boards tucked under their arm. They were heading for the beach, no doubt. One was very slim, with a nice lean figure and a curly blonde do. The other had spiky, jet black hair, making him both dangerous and attractive at the same time. He was slightly shorter than the blonde, but much more muscular. He smiled at Zoey in particular, winking as they passed by. It sent unnerving chills down her spine.

Zoey turned to face her instructor and was astonished to see that Mindy was not at all surprised by this behavior. In fact, she was smiling flirtatiously at the passing surfers, fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her pony tail

"Oh, like, by the way. If one of those hotties like, ask you to dance, you totally should. They tip big that way."

"What?!"

"Well, yeah, it's like an unwritten rule. Like, it's part of the job description without really being part of the job description, ya know? I mean, even if the guy was totally geeky I would still dance if he asked me to. It's like, a whole big mess if you refuse, even if the guys like, a total freak. Okay, so now let's see you make a hot dog!"

Zoey furrowed her brow, staring after the surfers with a frown on her glossy lips.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Dude-"

"Alright, alright! I'll take my shirt off…"Chase sighed, glaring reproachfully at Chad's tan, muscular six pack before peeling the navy tee shirt off his body. Quickly, he subconsciously crossed his arms again, frowning down at the pool's reflection. His skin glowed like moon beams against the dark water, and he couldn't help but hate at how lanky and disproportionate he looked. Though in truth, he really didn't look bad. At all. His arms were slim but quite muscular and a small but definite six pack traced his stomach. A girl sitting in the jacousie wolf whistled, causing her friends to giggle in a nondiscrete fashion. An embarrassed blush crept up his neck as he glanced over to see a thin, blonde girl smile and wave at him, her friends all whispering and laughing animatedly. She had large eyes in a peculiar shade of grey-green, making her stare a very uncomfortable experience. He broke eye contact to look towards opposite end of the pool, eyes fixed on the Cabana, wondering if Zoey had seen. He hadn't realized she was now standing next to him, a jovial smile on her face.

"You're so pale!" She teased, grinning. His embarrassment melted away in her warm smile. Why on the earth had he been so worried?

"Hey, no making fun of my nonexistent tan." He said with false annoyance, uncrossing his arms. She raised her eye brows in a faux pleading sort of way.

"Please?" She asked innocently, pouting her lips.

"Umm…" He scrunched his face, as if pondering the matter. "Nope."

"Aww," She laughed, crossing her arms. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not fair. You spent a whole semester at sunny PCA while I was stuck in cloudy ole' England." He explained, relaxing his stance completely.

"Oh, Right." Zoey frowned, creasing her forehead at the memory.

"Zoey! Zoey, Zoey, Zoey!" Mindy joined them, urgently grabbing Zoey by the wrist. "You like, totally disappeared! I was like, Omigosh where'd she go? We still have to like, go over weekly specials! Come on!" She began yanking Zoey back towards the Cabana, jabbering away again about some silly unimportant matter. Chase watched them go with slight longing before turning to face the water.

"Okay dude, ready? We're just gonna do some exercises in the water first." Chad said, hopping easily into the water. Lukewarm pool water splashed against Chases pale knees, also sprinkling the hotel's royal blue swim trunks. With one last heaving sigh, he closed his eyes and jumped into the water, unaware that a pair of large, grey-green eyes were still watching him.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I know, sorry there isn't much C/Z fluff but next chapter will certainly have some! Please read and review!


End file.
